League of Love
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: A collection of short stories I'll update about as much as my other ones... So not often, I guess XD Wanted to do a collection of one-shot lemons working with my girlfriend (Saphera Lacroix NA). Hopefully you like them :) Rated M because THIS STUFF IS NOT FOR CHILLUNZ Written with my beloved, SapheraLacroix on FF, please go check her stories out! :D
1. Blood For Noxus

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

I decided to write a one-shot story because I was bored, needed to regain some of my passion for writing, and needed to empty my brain of ideas so I could focus better. I fully support Darius x Katarina character-wise, but I have other reasons to support it as well. Anyway, this is just a one-shot lemon so yeah, if you want an in-depth character story this isn't really the thing for you haha. If you wanted to read Darius and Katarina going at it, then you're in the right place!

Special thanks to the Katarina in my own life for helping me write this (she actually wrote Katarina for me in a google doc!)

Much love.

-HoneyBadgerDC.

* * *

The Noxian cadet whom had been sent to give a report shivered. His limbs shook as he bit his lip nervously.

He had been instructed to deliver the news of a skirmish between Noxus and Demacia in Shurima, a skirmish that had ended well for the Noxians, but had caused the Demacians to call in reinforcements. The papers in his hands were documents for the general to sign, to allow Noxus to send more of their own military to intervene.

He most likely wouldn't, though, he'd probably just lecture him on how Noxians are stronger than Demacians and that only weaklings need help.

A loud knock on the door broke the eerie silence of the deserted hallway. The cadet went rigid when he heard a commanding "Enter."

Opening the door, he peered in to see Darius sitting at his desk. The General looked as gruesome as ever, with piercing eyes, rugged features and an agitated frown.

"What is it?" He growled, looking up from a paper he had been reading.

"G-General D-Darius, Sir," the cadet started, "I, we, the men in Shurima have engaged in a conflict with Demacians in the area. They were pushed back, outside of the areas they had originally owned, but now they are coming back with more men. Our forces need more men to assis-"

"That is fine. Reinforce our boys and route the Demacian dogs."

The Cadet could barely believe him, "Just like that?"

Darius grunted, "Do you require more? Send more men and stain the sand with their blood."

The cadet nodded repeatedly and passed him the papers. Darius immediately signed them and passed them back. The cadet stood tall and saluted, "I- Uh, I, thank you sir!"

The General nodded, then watched as the young soldier left.

As soon as the door was shut and he was alone again, the General twitched. From beneath the desk and between his legs, a scarlet haired woman peeked out, a scar over her left eye.

"Is he gone yet?" she asked.

Darius didn't look at her as he placed his gauntleted hand on her scalp, and forced her back down. He twitched as she resumed her work. A giggle sounded from under the desk as the redhead spoke again.

" What would the '_General' _like today?" She looked up at him, licking her lips tastefully.

He looked down at her, those green eyes certainly caught his attention. The fact that his exposed manhood was right next to her saliva coated lips didn't serve to sway his distractions either.

The tip, coated in her spit, was already getting cold from the frigid room.

"You may resume what you were doing before… That thing with your tongue…" he managed to ran her hot tongue up the length of his shaft slowly, never letting her eye contact flinch,  
" Like this ? " She teased, finishing off with a kiss on the tip of his member.

He tensed, he'd fought monsters, warriors, undead, hell, he'd even fought his own brother before, but this woman, she was easily his strongest adversary yet.

"Yes… Like that… Continue," he ordered, though even the mighty general seemed at a lost for grinned, it was lustful, and had an evil glint to it. Wrapping both hands around his rigid member again, Katarina pumped gently. Yet held a firm grip.

" What happened to saying please? " Kat chuckled, licking around the tip now, " Honestly, where are your manners?"

"What happened to not talking back to your superiors?" He growled, putting his heavy hand back on her head again and pushing her on him again. He looked baffled when she seemed to let out a happy squeal as her lips were forced on it. He had never met anyone who enjoyed treatment like this in his life, especially not to the extent that she did. When they had first done this, he had used her to his content and expected her to report him to upper command. Instead, she had shown up to his office at least four times a week in the past month.

The two had a short conversation about politics, war, engagements with the enemy, and then it always devolved with her either being under his desk or being on it.

Whatever the hell was going on, the General was not used to it, and it continued to dumbfound him that she enjoyed it so much.

He became distracted from his thoughts when Kat let out another moan from under the desk, his hand gripping into her hair. Maybe she just enjoyed being controlled? Both her tongue and lips never failing to please him as they worked to bring him closer and closer to climax. Katarina too distracted in her own thoughts continued to use one hand to pump his shaft, whilst the other slipped out of view.

He twitched again when he heard a clink, followed by a loud, stifled moan. His dick vibrated with her grunts of pleasure as he heard her belt buckle smack against the floor. Her arm rubbed against his inner leg as he watched it head inside of her own pants.

Gritting his teeth, he watched her eyes close and a whorish look go across her face. Even with his rock hard cock shoved in her mouth, he could see she was smiling in ecstasy.

Tugging her forward so that she was almost to the base, he shivered when she let out another high pitched giggle. Her arm at this point was just vibrating, the force of her sucking seemed to increase even further. The strain on his penis was immense, and he let out a loud gasp as she released his shaft, only to massage his balls with her free hand.

"Katarina… If you do that… I will… I'll…" He sputtered. But of course, she knew what he liked by now. She switched hands, allowing the one that was covered in her own juices to lightly play with his balls now. It gave him more pleasure (if that was possible at this point), Kat's fingers lightly coated him with her hot and sticky fluids. What didn't help either was the sound of her blissful moaning, and now partly gagging sound on his large dick.

"Katarina… I can't bare the strain anymore… Oh god… Oh god don't stop… Harder! Oh god do that harder! Take it all in!" His calm demeanor broke as his primal instincts overwhelmed him. Taking her hair again, he dragged her all the way on to him, his tip shoving over her tongue and down her throat.

He could hear the sounds of her hand going crazy, sense the shivers of pleasure that were going through her body. Her hot tongue rolling over and over his shaft was driving him mad.

Her fingers clenched his sack, the delicate digits caressing his testicles delicately. It was far too much for him, and he let out a loud grunt as he finally reached his limit.

Holding her head down, he let out a loud, manly gasp as he came, his cock shooting his cum down her throat.

He looked down at her, her eyes were wide as they stared at his crotch, his semen pumping into her. Her fingers continued to massage his balls, forcing even more out of him.

"Look me in the eyes while you take it, Du Couteau" He whispered. Letting out a small whimper she obeyed him. The woman's bright green hues looking into his own grey. Exhausted pants escaped her nose as she struggled for air with his large cock rammed down her throat.

"Mhmn!" Was all she was able to voice whilst his load made his way into her moist mouth. Katarina's hand bringing her close to her own climax as well. Like Darius had asked before, Kat swallowed his cum, now looking up at him desperately as she really now found it hard to breathe.

He could see the desperation on her face, but also the pure lust. He could read her face like a book now.

"Are you going to cum?" He asked, holding her head with one hand and moving his dick side-to-side in her mouth.

"mhmn!" was the only noise he got out of her. Darius gave her a slight smile as he put both hands on her head and thrusted slightly.

"Good. Cum with my cock in your mouth. Swallow my seed, and don't let any of it get on my nice clean carpet." He ordered, his dick already regaining momentum from listening to the sounds of her pussy being rubbed and the heat of her mouth. His words, they sent shivers down her whole body. Now the commander felt them too. A loud moan, much more lustful than the other ones escaped her. Kat's legs shaking from the immense pleasure she was giving herself. With help of Darius. She felt him twitch again as the vibrations of her sounds were shared onto his body too. Katarina's other hand came into view, she was showing him how much she came too. Yet suddenly the grin glint returned into her eyes as she wiped her hand off on his balls once more.

A satisfied look crossed his face as he slowly brought his schlong out of her throat. He continued to have his way with her mouth for a minute before finally letting his cock leave. Heavy, exasperated gasps escaped her as her chest rose up and down. The air seemed to just launch itself into her as she rested, ignoring the fact that he was still rubbing his dick on her face.

"That was satisfying, satisfying indeed" he admitted, "Did you want more, or are you too withered to continue?" he asked, smacking his tip against her cheek and helping her cum covered hand massage his crotch.

" I..I c-can go for..more.." Kat panted, before biting her lip and giggling lustfully once again. " But..is someone going to walk in again?" Then suddenly Kat flushed light pink at the thought of being found out. Regaining herself, she stopped panting.

" Are _you _up for more ? " Then came the return of her teasing demeanor once again.

Darius looked down at her, she was still prideful, even if she had his cock rubbing on her face. He could feel more cum sliding through it. Surprising her, he took her by the mouth again and put the tip inside as he thought.

"Remember, Katarina, I don't want any of my own cum on my carpet." he grunted, letting his thing shoot more into her mouth.

Leaning back in his chair but holding her on him, he thought for a moment.

"I have a meeting in about an hour, so I should probably wash up and get to that…" He paused and looked down at the beautiful woman sucking him, "But then again, it's only lunch with Draven, I suppose I can blow that off…"

He let her head go and reached down, he smirked when she poked her tongue out, letting him see the last remnants of that orgasm.

"No. Thinking about it, I can definitely reschedule that. A Noxian General must take diligence in everything he does and leave nothing unfulfilled, and that includes a woman."

Standing up, he helped her to her feet, only to push her over on his desk. Reaching over, he tugged on her leather jacket, pulling the sleeves down her arms. As he did so, however, he stopped when it was around her wrists, and instead held it so that her hands were behind held behind her.

With his other hand, he reached for the hem of her pants, and pulled those down, revealing her naked womanhood.

"No underwear? You just come here for this, don't you?" He asked, trying to sound disgusted but unable to hide his lust.

" Well I'm sorry, who wouldn't want to fuck the Noxian General?" Kat responded, her pants growing quicker again as Darius exposed her naked body. " Am I not allowed to touch either?..How rude." Katarina broke into lustful laughter. She knew what he was going to do now, and her expression was wicked because of this knowledge.

" Don't deny you want me, Darius, it's obvious at this point.." Kat winked.

Raising an eyebrow, he put his gauntlet in his mouth. Biting down, he tugged his hand out of the armor. Readjusting himself, he placed his member in between her ass cheeks, then reached under her.

His hot, rough palm traced her hip, moved under her belly, and found a resting spot under her left breast. His fingers squeezed it tight as he slightly moved his pelvis back and forth, rubbing himself on her as he tugged and flicked her small pink nipple.

With his other hand, he tugged her slender wrists, forcing her to arch backwards. She gave him an amused look as he played with her tit more roughly.

Kat watched as he played with her breast, then looked down at the feeling of his still hard penis rubbing between her cheeks. She couldn't help it, her hips started to move softly with his own motions.

Katarina pushed her ass onto his crotch, wiggling her hips side to side gently. Teasing him. Closing her eyes she let out a soft, low moan, his shaft still moist from where she was sucking him moments before.

Looking over her shoulder, the Sinister Blade had an even more Sinister smile.

" I want you to fuck me, Darius. Fuck me like you mean it." A near growl escaped her throat. Letting go of his woman's wrists, he grabbed Kat by her hair. He pulled her up so her back was against his armoured chest. The blade reached her hands behind her and into the General's hair, taking the black locks into her fists.

" You're a slut, Katarina." Darius spoke softly, his hot breath blowing into her ear.

Before the woman could make another remark, his other hand reached and took a tight hold of her other breast. Pinching, pulling and squeezing her soft, womanly mounds. Kat threw her head back into his shoulder in pure excitement.

Tugging up, he squeezed them firmly.

"I don't understand what is it, but I cannot stop myself from using these. They're always so hot and soft when we do this," he grumbled.

From the corner of his eyes Darius could see Kat shutting her own tightly, her jaw lowered as he tongue slowly rolled out, her eyes watered as a slutty grin crossed her face.

"Darius, Darius please just fuck me now," She begged, her pelvis desperately smacking into his thighs, trying to catch the tip of his manhood.

With a nod, the General gripped her right tit harder and maneuvered his cock correctly. With a quick motion, he put himself inside of her, fluids shooting out of her as he did so.

" Nyaah! F-fuck… Darius! I," She half screamed out, her entrance tight, almost unable to take him, "Oh god you're so big!"

" You asked for it, Sinister Blade," The leader reminded her. Leaning in, he ran his tongue over her pale neck, greedily lapping up the sweat beads from her scorching hot skin.

Katarina had to let go of his hair to cover her mouth, lest she scream and alert anyone to their activity.

"You truly are a slut," He growled.

"Only yours, o-only yours!"

That caused a bizarre feeling in the General, something that he hadn't expected. For some reason, he felt an overwhelming desire to be even closer to her.

"Katarina, face me," he ordered. She immediately did so by flipping her leg over, not even bothering to take him out of her. Reaching down, he picked her up from under her knees. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he began to lift her up and down his length. Feeling her shiver, Darius lowered more of her body onto him. Causing his lover to lustfully moan as he did so. Letting out more heated breaths, Kat rested her forehead onto his. She kept her eyes closed and focused on not being too loud. Feeling Darius' breath on her lips, Kat opened her eyes, looking into his. Surprisingly, he looked confused. Needless to say they were both a panting mess at this point. Kat licked her lips softly, and dared. Leaning in she pressed her lips onto Darius' . It was a strange feeling, as if something inside her..clicked. Kat pulled away however,

" I...didn't m-mean to.." She muttered quietly. She began to turn away, only to stop when one hand went under her rear to keep supporting her. His other one reached up and caught her hair.

"Darius, I-"

His eyes met hers, they had lost their confusion and had gained determination.

" Shut up." The General ordered, and, leaning forward and meeting her half way, kissed her back.

Squeaking under the kiss, Kat didn't say anything else. He'd never kissed her before. She'd never kissed him either.

In all the times they had done this deed before, may it be Katarina pleasuring him, (or vice versa), their lips never met.

_**Ever. **_

When their kiss broke, she planted her lips onto his cheek then rested her head on his shoulder. Her lips quietly moved to his ear.

" Don't just fuck me…" She panted, wrapping her arms around him, " Make love to me." Grabbing the back of her head once more to keep her balanced, the Noxian leader moved, and slowly placed Kat onto her back.

Was he being..gentle?

Also, did he just do as _she _said?

_**Without question? **_

The assassin's thoughts were broken when Darius met her lips again. For a tough, stern man, his lips were the opposite. Soft, and matched her rouge ones perfectly. Pulling away from him, Kat placed her hands onto his chest, then he moved to remove his armour.

Again, a change, it was always Katarnia that was naked, never Darius. This time was much different from the others.

Darius removed himself from her and left her on the table. As he moved towards the entrance to his office, he removed his shoulder guards, as well as his cloak. After making sure the door was firmly locked, the Leader made his way on top of the Sinister Blade once more. Shockingly, he actually removed his torso armor, allowing his muscled body to be taken into view.

Katarina purred as she took in the sight of him, while it was expected, it was still a very pleasant view.

Narrowing his eyes, he placed one hand above her head, the other tracing it's way down her soft curves over her stomach, finally coming to rest on Kat's hip.

It was only now he realized how Beautiful Katarina truly was.

That scarlet hair, those small, beautiful lips. That magnificent body and those gleaming eyes...

" Katarina..you're.." He paused, mixed emotions were taking hold. He wanted to just go crazy with this woman, let his inhibitions down, enjoy this, but something was stopping him.

" You're still a slut." Darius growled down at her, forcing his lips upon her own again. He couldn't get enough, kissing her sweet lips made this so much more meaningful somehow, that hesitant feeling seemed to disappear as he felt her mouth meet his, her tongue wrapping around his own destroying his inhibitions.

" Your slut." Katarina responded, breaking their kiss for a second and wrapping her legs around his waist. She then began running her hands into his hair. Taking ahold of her hip, Darius pushed his throbbing member inside Kat once more. Her insides coiled tightly around him.

"You get more wet and tight every time we do this, I swear, it feels like I'm getting crushed," he grunted in both discomfort and ecstasy.

"I think it's starting to form around you, a woman's body normally does that for the man she-" she paused mid-reply, struggling to form words from the amount of pain and pleasure coursing through her body.

Darius raised an eyebrow as he stopped moving, letting himself rest inside her. Her hands went around the back of his neck again as she tried to look away.

"The man she…?" He inquired, his eyes glaring at hers, "Finish your statement, Katarina."

" The man s-she loves. Darius..I-" for some reason she couldn't look at him now. For once she swallowed her pride. " Darius, I've fallen in Love with you."

He looked at her, frowning.

"Explain what you mean by this," He ordered, holding her hips in place with one hand and making her face him with the other.

" You make me feel, wanted, I guess. It's an indescribable feeling." Katarina tried her best to avoid his firm gaze. She placed a hand on his toned chest, another on his cheek. " We don't have to continue, I..I'm sorry." She smiled warmly, for some reason to, Katarina was more soft with her words.  
He looked at her for a moment, his eyes not telling her anything, before he looked away. A change seemed to cross his face as he spoke.

"This… Love, that you speak of. Is it the feeling that if a sword hit me, if you were with me, it would break? Is it the feeling that if I did this act with another, it would hurt me in both my gut and my mind? Is it the feeling that, were you to go on a mission and not come back, I would not only miss your company, but mourn your loss…?"

She looked generally astounded when she looked back at him again, he was actually smiling. It wasn't a cocky sneer or a sadistic grin. He was actually smiling at her.

"If that is the emotion you describe, Katarina, then it would appear that we share the same affections for one another."

" What." was the next thing she said. He felt the same? After all this time, he loved her back?

" S-Say it..tell me again." Kat needed to know, she wasn't delusional, right?

He looked at her as though she were slow. His smile didn't waver as he put his face close to hers.

"I'm in love with you, Katarina, I think I've felt this way since you and I first discovered this. Since the first conversation I had with you, I've been in love with you."

She seemed to whimper as he rested his forehead against hers and began moving again, pushing himself inside of her.

"I want to end this sneaking around. I don't care who knows about us. Katarina, I want you to be mine," He whispered, tenderly. His right hand held her head against his, his left kept the two of them balanced.

"Don't ever leave me." Kat said softly, pressing her warm lip onto his. " I Love you Darius." The redhead cooed.

He nodded and thrusted in her again, this act now felt so much better, so much more meaningful. Her sexy body, beautiful face, luxurious hair, those piercing green eyes.

Something within him snapped as he grabbed her under her arms and brought her close to him, he brought her into a firm embrace as he lifted her off his desk.

"Katarina, it is you and only you that I want from now on. I want us to remain like this for as long as possible. It is difficult to explain, but I want to have you close to me, to feel you in my arms, to feel connected to you. Katarina Du Couteau, I want you for the rest of my life."

Leaning back, their bodies hit the wall. It was fair to say that Katarina didn't know how to respond to such words. Still taking in the fact that he loved her too. Darius pressed his forehead to hers as they adjusted their bodies together. They were so close now, Kat's breasts pressing into the Commander's bare chest, her legs pulling his waist into her closer. Looking into the woman's glistening green eyes, Darius slowly thrusted, and she moved with him in a steady rhythm.

" A-ah..this feels...so m-much better..than...before.." The Blade managed to mutter.

He grunted in response, allowing his facial muscles to relax and focus more on the task at hand. Their pace grew, and before they knew, Katarina's body was rocking against the wall. The air in the room heated as they moaned,panted and groaned with one another. The woman's tight entrance failed to loosen, Kat could feel every movement he made, and Darius could feel every moan and sensation of pleasure vibrate down his cock.

"Katarina…" he panted, "I'm almost out of stamina."

She didn't reply, she was so entranced by the act. Her hands clenched his hair and neck, her eyes were wide and her tongue hung out of her mouth. Her hips moved on their own now, violently shoving him inside of her.

"Katarina, I'm close… Where should I…"

" In-inside me...Cum inside me!" Kat finally managed to scream out. Regardless of consequences, regardless of anything that could happen after this, she wanted him to finish with her. It didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore, nothing except them.

Neither of the two of them held anything back as he plunged in her a final time, his teeth clenched, his eyes shut tight, his hands squeezing her roughly. Lifting her up off him, he plunged her down to take the full length of him, letting out a loud, testosterone filled roar as he shot himself past her inner walls and pushed deep inside her womb.

" Nyaah! Yes! D-Darius..I'm-" Katarina called out in pure heat, her nails furiously dragging down the length of Darius' back as he pulled her onto him for a final time. Suddenly she gasped out again, " F-Fuck..I love you!" The Champion screamed as she hit the peak of her final climax. Saying this, Kat heard her Lover roar out for a second time.

With another hard thrust, his hot, sticky seed filled up her womb. Katarina could only let her head rock back as she let out yet another screech of ecstasy. All of their muscles tensing, shaking from the act they just performed together. It was like nothing they had ever done. Maybe admitting Love made it better too?

Pressing her against the desk again, he brought his mouth to hers, holding her tightly to him as he continued to pump inside of her. They held that lovers embrace for awhile, ignoring everything around them.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two separated. Gasping after the intensity of their orgasms, The Noxian Leader pulled out of lover. Some of their cum dripping onto the carpet.

"W-What..was that about….about your..carpet?" She giggled, looking down at the small stain.

He twitched as he looked at the now stained floor, letting her feet touch the floor and pulling her into a passionate kiss, he narrowed his eyes as he spun her around as he pressed her on the desk again. Reaching down, he gave her a hard slap on the rear.

"I suppose I'll have to punish you for breaking orders then."

"God I love you, Darius"

"And I, you, Katarina."


	2. A Hunter's Heart

Rengar's eye narrowed as he surveyed the remains of his snare trap. The line had been torn, the net shredded, and the bait, of course, had been taken.

He growled, this was the ninth time this had happened in the past month. Every single time he had gone hunting, no prey could be found. Every single time he lay a trap, something had destroyed it. The hunter was starting to get furious, he was so hungry that he had to resort to eating at the League cafeteria.

"They cook their meat, how repulsive," He snarled.

Suddenly, his ears perked. A crashing sound in the distance.

His eye gleamed as his fangs formed a grin, apparently one of his traps hadn't been broken. The trap he had lay for his tormentor had been sprung.

_How I love pitfalls!_

Taking off in a sprint, he darted through the jungle. Leaping over fallen tree-trunks, swinging on vines and vaulting boulders, the Pridestalker glided through nature with ease. He knew exactly where he had lay that trap, he even remembered the bait he had used.

The remains of that stupid cooked meat.

Landing hard, his fangs sparkled as his grin grew. The trap had been sprung and something was definitely down there. A low snarling and growling came from the bottom of the pit.

Blade at the ready, Rengar strode over to survey his prize. This thing was definitely a predator, and, were it not to be too seriously wounded, this would be an entertaining fight. As the rim of the pit came into view, he went wide eyed. At the bottom of the hole was a cougar, certainly a rare find in this part of the Kumungu. With bright fur and white markings, the animal was certainly a sight to behold. It squirmed on the ground, it looked to be in an immense amount of pain.

_It most likely broke its leg in the fall. Pity, creatures like these deserve more noble deaths than such a common trap. Oh well, fresh meat. _

Leaping down into the hole, he got a closer look at it. The creature was curled up, it's back left leg held close to its body, its hip dislocated. Rengar carefully made his way over to it, allowing his blade to slide on the ground.

The sound, however, alerted the animal to his presence, and it whipped up. The Pridestalker took a step back in surprise, this was no ordinary beast. Around its neck was a necklace, made out of the bones and teeth of other animals. Between its very-human eyes was a great green jewel.

This creature was so familiar, Rengar could've sworn he'd seen it before. It hit him like a brick when a wave of realization washed over him.

"Nidalee?" He asked, though it was more of a confused growl.

The cougar nodded and grinded its teeth. Suddenly, a green glow encased it, blinding the hunter. After a second, however, the light stopped, and the cougar was gone.

Replacing it was a woman with dark skin and white stripe markings. A long pony tail swept over the forest floor as her body fully resumed its human form. She let out a loud cry of pain as she grabbed at her side, only lowering her volume when green magic flowed from her fingertips and into her skin.

She panted heavily as she finished, allowing herself to lean against the side of the pit.

"You… Bastard..." She managed to murmur.

Rengar growled, "So, it's been you who's been destroying my traps?"

Nidalee glared at him and nodded.

" If..ugh.. you hadn't noticed, you're in my territory.. You're...stealing our Pride's food.."

He gave her a smug smile.

" This isn't even…-" The woman focused on healing her hip, rather than pointless bickering with the Pridestalker. " Ugh..This isn't remotely humorous.."

She jumped when his knife buried itself in the wall above her head, pinning her hair to the hard side of the pit.

He kneeled down as his fangs opened, his eye met hers.

"There is no such thing as 'your territory', this is MY jungle. You yourself are akin to prey as well. As far as I'm concerned, you're still a cougar caught in a trap. Now, the question is, how are you best used? Meat, or a new mount for my wall?"

The Huntress' only retort was to transform back into her form, and swipe a sharp claw into Rengar's snout.

She gave a look that said _'Try me.'_

Rolling back and jumping up, the cougar attempted to claw up and escape from the trap.

She let out a startled roar as she felt herself tugged back down, her tail hurt like hell as Rengar dragged her back into the pit. Before she could react, his hand was around her throat, and she was pinned to the wall again.

"I wasn't finished, Huntress, I may not be as civilized as most, but even I know it's rude to just walk out from a conversation."

His lips rolled back as his massive fangs came into view, "You never told me how you'd prefer to be used. Dinner, or a trophy? Come now, you've earned a good death, I've earned the kill!"

Nidalee squirmed from under his grip, letting out aggressive growls and attempting to claw at his face again.

He knocked these aside with ease, however, and pressed her harder into the wall.

"Do me a favor and resume your human form. Discussions with animals are so much harder than those with creatures who have actual words to say. Perhaps you can even grovel for your life."

Nidalee threw back her head, not wanting to turn back human. But did she did so anyway, maybe she'd live through this if she did.

" I'll never grovel...Cat" She spat into his face.

He let out a savage laugh as he pulled his knife out of the wall. Lifting it up, he pressed it under her left breast.

"You have a warrior's heart… I think I'll **_take_** it."

Pressing his knife up, he paused. He had never slain a human outside of the League matches, and their texture was far different than that of a beasts. His knife actually bounced off her skin for a moment.

"What even is this?" He asked, placing his knife at his side and squeezing her, "For such ripe prey you are quite soft here… Bizarre…"

" They're breasts Dumbass. Don't touch them!"

"They're unlike any breasts I've seen. They don't feel thick and fleshy, they feel squishy and soft."

Nidalee went scarlet when he lifted up her fur pelt to reveal her bare chest. Rengar's attention was off killing her for a moment, and went to exploring her. She had to stifle a slightly aroused squeak as his hand went around her mound, the tip pressing into the pond of his hand.

"Strangely my urge to kill you has been replaced by a desire to feel these. Remain still while I figure out how to best carve you," He muttered.

Nidalee had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming as he pulled on her light pink nipple.

"What are these even for, anyway?"

" Get off me!" Nidalee muttered, her cheeks bright pink, her eyes shut tight from trying not to be aroused from the situation.

Rengar suddenly stopped, his nose and ears tensed.

His eye focused on her as his hand moved back to his side, though he kept a firm grip on her neck.

"You are giving off a strange aura, Huntress, it is not fear, nor concern, nor even misery. Something feels… Strange…"

" It's n-nothing.." The woman squeaked, her large breasts still on full display before him. It was a strange feeling for her too, unlike she thought, Rengar's paws were soft, his claws feeling at her flesh turned her on even more.. " They..They're for feeding...children...nothing else.."

Rengar's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. For a second there, it looked as though his fur had gone pink.

"You mean these are your milk duct-"

Immediately, he pulled back on her top and ceased his touching of her. His expression was one of utter surprise, to the point where it was almost humorous.

"I… I… Apologies, Huntress, my goal was not to embarrass you. My understanding of human prey is less than what it should be."

Picking up his knife, he resumed his earlier position, "I will… I will kill you now, my deepest apologies for touching you in a way that was inappropriate."

" Not milk ducts.. w-well they are...but they only work when I'm actually...a mother.. At the moment… They just..-" The cat huffed, looking away with a still flustered expression. Was he still going to kill her? She'd pitied him for the fact he didn't know what a woman's breasts were, or even used for. " Not that you need to know...you're going to kill me either way."

The hunter glared at her for a moment before lowering his knife again.

"Hmm… Perhaps we may work out a deal… I do not need the League on me for killing a fellow champion, and I'd rather not have a pack of vicious cougars after my hide for killing you. I also need to know more about humans…"

Letting go of her neck, he stood to his full height.

"If you agree to teach me of your kind, I shall spare your life. Let's just call it a hunter's honor, eh?" He asked, holding his hand out to help her up.

She shyly took it. " Y-You seriously need me to teach you how a woman...works?" Nidalee raised a brow, looking the giant beast up and down.

_He's dumb, but I can't blame him for being interested_, _however,_

"...Hunter's honour," She nodded, giving his hand a small shake before pulling away.

With a sigh, the Cat crossed her arms just under her chest, and looked Rengar in the better eye. " What… What do you want to know first?"

He was about to reply, then paused.

"It occurs to me that a pitfall trap is not the best place to do this. I have little visibility and wish to get the most out of your words, Huntress. I have a League appointed dwelling where I would prefer to continue this. Meet me there at sundown so that we may properly proceed. It is in the north-east part of the town near the institute."

With that, Rengar leapt out of the pit with one mighty jump. Before Nidalee knew it, he had already disappeared out of sight.

" B-But-" The woman too, resumed her form and darted out through the Jungle.

* * *

Later that day

* * *

"Rengar I don't really feel like going out tonight."

"Oh but you must, I, I heard that the Sovereign was searching for you!"

"Syndra? What does she need?"

"How am I supposed to know! Just go see her!"

"Rengar stop pushing me!"

"GET OUT!"

The shaggy haired summoner stumbled out of his apartment, his roommate kicking him into the street.

"Do not return tonight. I have business to attend to here!"

"Let Rengar stay with you, Badger, it'll be a great idea to help him fit into modern society, Badger… The higher-ups are assholes…" he muttered as he stalked away.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Nidalee sighed, and looked herself down. For once she took the time to bathe, her body smelling like the dragon lilies in the pond by the fall. However, she'd put no effort into combing back her hair, she liked it messy, and flowing down her sides. Unlike the usual ponytail she was seen with.

" Rengar? Open up." The Hunteress called through the door.

The door unlocked, and Nidalee went wide eyed. Rengar was there, but he looked… Strange.

Instead of his usual heavy armor, he wore… Well… Nothing, at least on his torso.

It was the first time she had ever seen him without the metal wrapped around his figure. Huge muscles shaped the patterns of his fur, giving him a well defined chest and abdomen. His arms were equally as built and maintained, looking as though they could easily lift Cho'Gath.

On his legs he wore average human sweat pants, though they had stretched to fit his legs correctly. Moving his hand back, he brushed his still wet fur out of his face.

"I was not expecting you here so soon, Huntress, I was… Freshening up, as per a friend's advice. Come in."

Turning around, he moved to the left and into a small, plain living room. On the coffee table was a small, burning candle. Soft music played in the background.

"The League has required me to stay with a Summoner during my tenure as a champion, they hope to help me understand their society better. I told him you would be helping me learn things tonight. He bizarrely just winked at me and told me what to do. Humans are strange creatures."

" I see, well who is the summoner you are staying with?" She asked, running her fingers through the ends of her hair.

_I'm not to….stare at this worked torso, muscles….wet fur..._

"A funny little fellow by the name of Badger. He works as a counsellor at the institute. He is not important, though, nor will he be here tonight. Shall we continue with what we were doing earlier?"

" As I recall that was the plan we made...What..What would you like to know then?" Nidalee asked, taking a small step inside the Summoner's and Rengar's room. The music… familiar, but relaxing. Her green eyes looks around more, yet they somehow found their way back to staring at the Hunter's.

"Let us begin again where we were before. Remove your torso covering, if you would."

" I… Rengar.. you're not supposed to say it like that. It's impolite…" She looked away

He raised an eyebrow, "I do not understand? You are showing me your body, are you not?"

A wave of realization washed over him, "Oh! My apologies, remove your torso covering, if you would, **_please_**! I always forget that one."

Her cheeks flaring up in red, the woman covered her face for a moment before she even attempted to look at the Hunter again. " Rengar… You're meant to be… more _personal_" Nidalee sighed, walking over to him.

" A Woman won't remove clothing for you, you have to be… Uhm… intimate first." She spoke softly, placing a warm hand on his chest.

" Normally, you're close with a person before you see them without clothing...I guess this is an exception...but it applies all the same."

He narrowed his eyes, he was clearly trying to understand her, but none of this made sense to him.

She was just here to show off her body, right? To show him weak points or areas he could use to get the upper hand on human opponents? What was the point of all this talk of 'being close' and 'intimate'? Still, perhaps this was all part of the lesson. He thought for a moment about what his father would do to him if he didn't take in every detail from a lesson.

His eye went wide and he shuddered. Nidalee gave him a confused glance as he looked at her again.

"Nidalee, this, closeness? Being intimate? Teach me it," He requested, his tone rather…

Soft?

" It's not necessarily something you teach… But… I'll try.." She looked around his face to gather an expression. He clearly wanted this information.

How did he not know?

" Rengar..have you ever been with a woman before?"

"Of course I have. I was with that insufferable blonde girl who shoots light at people and that plant woman last week on the Rift. Those two never stop talking, it was driving me mad."

he Huntress sighed in response to this. She would have to be blunt after all.

" Rengar," She said, " Have you ever mated with a Woman ? Or even pleasured one before?"

He cocked his head at her, and suddenly, an expression came forth. An aura of extreme isolation and loneliness seemed to emanate from him as he shook his head.

"I know no others of my kind, Nidalee. I know no one like me. To answer you, though i do not see how it matters, no, I have not yet found a mate…"

He suddenly stood up and loomed over her, his jungle-cat features suddenly seemed less… wild. His eye seemed almost human as he looked down into her stare.

"No, Nidalee, I am alone," He whispered, softly letting out a sigh.

Closing his eyes, he turned from her.

"This was a mistake inviting you here, you need not stay. My apologies for hunting in your grounds, I will not repeat the transgression. You may go."

She looked at the door, then back to the Hunter.

" No, Rengar, you will not be alone," Nidalee straightened herself. " I'm here to teach you, right? So that's what I'll do." The Huntress walked towards him, and placed both her hands onto Rengar's chest, looking up into his still wild eyes. " One more question..however.." Nidalee blushed red again, but giggled, " Have you ever..pleasured...yourself?"

"Pleasured myself?" He asked, giving her a confused look.

"Okay uhm… Touched yourself… You know… Down there?"

Again, a confused look.

Nidalee looked down, half tempted to do it for him out of sympathy. Shaking her thoughts, she was here to teach him about women, not himself.

" I see.." She said quietly, " Well, going back, you need to be close, so… Wrap your arms around me, Rengar."

Once more, a confused glare, but he nodded. Surprisingly, his touch was quite gentle as he moved towards her. His hands, soft when their claws retracted, gently brushed the skin on her arms. Moving back, he gently allowed them to fall to her lower back.

"Like that?" He asked, softly.

" L-Like that..." She whispered, taking a deep breath. " Now uh… This is very hard to explain… Rengar, what do you think you should do now?" She asked, keeping her hands lightly on his chest from their weak embrace.

"I don't know… My body feels… Strange… May I bring you closer?"

" Y-Yes..that's what you're meant to do.." Nidalee cooed, _at least he was still partly human on the inside. _

He brought her in, his grip tightening as he slowly began to rock her back and forth.

The music, the warmth of the fire, the scent of the candle, the moment itself, it was almost trance-like as the two looked in one another's eyes. Suddenly she felt something overcome her, her neck leaning up… But she pulled away.

" Uhm..You..You can remove my..my cloth now " She started, biting her lip.

He looked at her, his expression was now focused on her, his eye tracing her.

"What was that you just did? Moving towards my face?"

" It was nothing..." She whispered, looking away from him.

His large hand moved softly to her chin, and he gently moved her face back to look at him.

"Please, explain it. I was having a similar impulse but I didn't know what to do."

" You were? It's… Uhm.. It means you want to… Kiss me. I was going to do the same… But... It would've been too sudden…"

He shrugged, seemingly uncaring about it. Nidalee yelped in surprise as he quickly tore her top off.

"Fair enough, let us move on with our lesson then."

" Rengar! Don't be so rough~!" Nidalee giggled, looking away, then back to him. " Do… What you did before..." She blushed, looking up at him with a strange, yet embarrassed smirk

"What did I do before?"

" Explore... Do what you think it right... I guess…Last time it felt.-" She cut herself off, and gently took his and and placed it onto her left breast. " Do as you please..."

He glanced at her large naked breasts before nodding. Reaching his other hand up, he squeezed her hard.

"Your breasts are so large and heavy, why?" He asked, his fingers moving around the heavy mounds. Biting down on her lower lip, Nidalee tried not to make any moans. However a squeak escaped her when he squeezed her breast.

" I… I don't know… Genetics… I suppose. Also the Jungle is very warm… That might have to do with it..also.." Her voice was a bit higher, her cheeks bright pink.

Rengar twitched as his ears perked again. Nidalee was releasing that bizarre feeling again.

"Nidalee, you are letting out that strange sensation again, what is that?" He asked, continuing to squeeze and contort her chest.

" Mhmn… It's… It's my scent… R-Rengar!" She couldn't contain it further, the nails of her fingers digging into his torso as he continued to play with her breasts. It was such an amazing feeling, but never had someone else done it for her before.

He looked at her, startled. Before, she had looked so disgraced and horrified by him doing this. Now, she looked as though she was fighting her own body.

Shrugging, he decided to try something else. Withdrawing his whole hand from her right breast, he instead began to poke and massage the bright pink tip at the end of it.

_I have no idea what I am doing._ He thought to himself. She let out a loud gasp. Her nails clawing at the fur of his chest, and her head now hiding between her hands.

" It… It feels really nice..." She whispered, his paws playing with the most sensitive part of her breast now.

If there was any way Rengar could have made her turn a deeper shade of red, she didn't know it as he said his next words.

"I know why your breasts are so large! It is cougar mating season, is it not? You're just filled with milk!" He declared, as though he had just cleverly deduced something.

Suddenly, he moved behind her, his grip on her increased.

"I shall assist with easing the weight on your body, then you may show me other things!" He said.

That's when the force came.

He put the flats of his hands under her breasts with his thumb on top, squeezing much harder, he pressed up and out.

" Rengar! That hurts… Slow down! Ma-Mating season means I'm more sexual! N-Not milk in my breasts!" Nidalee squealed, bringing her hands to his to pull them off a little.

He went wide eyed as a grin spread across his face, "You mean these can get even larger?! I am so glad I spared you! You human women have interesting bodies, there is no doubt! I-"

Suddenly, he paused, something bizarre was happening to him. Though Nidalee was standing about a foot out from him, his lower areas were rubbing against her back through his pants.

"Nidalee, something is wrong, I feel… Warm…" He suddenly said.

" You've never felt that before?" She asked, taking her hands onto his own and making his movements more gentle again.

"No… I… Something feels strange in my pants... " he grunted.

" That's your penis… It uh… It means you're aroused too..." she murmured, _how did he not know?! _

He looked at her then pulled down the rim of his pants. Nidalee went wide eyed when his enormous member popped out from the tight garment, the thing was thicker than her arm and was more than half as long. At least two feet in length and three inches thick!

"Bizarre, I've never seen it like this before," He muttered, tapping it.

The woman squeaked, her eyes fixed on his huge member for a moment.

" Is that… Even… Real?" She resisted the urge to reach out and touch it, and looked Rengar dead in the eye. "Uhm… You're completely naked.."

He cocked his head, "So?"

" I… It's inappropriate to be naked… Well, In the Human way of things."

A sinister grin crossed his face as he suddenly extended his claws from his fingers. With a swipe, Nidalee's bottom fell to the ground, exposing her as well.

"Neither of us are truly human, though, so why not be in our natural states?" He asked. Nidalee yelped and covered herself with her hand.

" Rengar! I'm okay with my breasts but this is a little sudden. I bet you don't even know what that log of yours is even for!" The Hunteress half yelled, in a flustered state, she grabbed the nearest blanket and covered her lower half.

He snarled as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. Opening his fanged jaws, he let out a loud, bestial roar.

"Do not speak to me like I am an idiot, prey! I did not bring you here to treat me like a fool! As far as I'm concerned, you are still just the animal I caught in my trap earlier, and your life is forfeit until you fulfill your end of the deal!"

The emergence of his more feral instincts seemed to trigger something between the two. Rengar, gaining control of his senses, shook his head quickly. It occurred to him that Nidalee had lost the blanket between her legs when he had grabbed her, and that his outstretched manhood was poking between them now instead.

Nidalee seemed unfazed by his sudden roar. But Rengar's outburst made her care less about the fact her tanned, nude body was now before him...and his manhood.

" You are a fool.." Nidalee slid her hand down and wrapped it around his member, " I bet you didn't even know it gives you pleasure..hrm?" She giggled and dropped to her knees. Bringing up her other hand to compensate for his large size in pumping the skin back and fourth.

Rengar went rigid. Her touch sent electricity throughout his body, a feeling began to overcome him, a feeling he had never had before.

"What… What are you doing to me?" He grunted between clenched fangs. The tip of Rengar's member was directly in front of her face. But the woman had nothing but a grin.

"This is called many things..most commonly a hand job," She said, keeping a steady pace.

"It feels odd… Your touch is firm but soft… What are you trying to accomplish…?"

" Pleasure… I'm going to make you cum, Rengar." Nidalee said rather bluntly, leaning forward and running the tip of her tongue across the head of his large dick. From his reactions, she could tell he was intensely sensitive to her touch.

"Nidalee... This feels... This is..." He growled, unable to form words.

" Good ? Amazing ? Strange…?" Nidalee chuckled, giving him a few kisses, then looked up at him as she licked the underside of his member with a flat tongue.

"All three... It even hurts... I feel it getting harder!" Nidalee didn't reply to his words this time. Her hands taking a tighter grip on him as they pumped faster. Leaning forward again, the Hunteress gently traced her tongue across his balls before returning her lips to the head again. Changing again to give small sucks as well as licks to his member with her hot tongue.

suddenly, his fingers seized her head.

"More of your mouth," he said, though it sounded more like a demand.

Before she could reply, he began to push the tip inside her mouth.

" Mhmn!" Nidalee moaned, she was barely able to open her jaw wide enough to fit him in, she tried her best, her tongue on the bottom of her mouth. Under his grip, Nidalee bobbed her head on the first two, maybe three inches of his cock. Keeping her hands moving, and her eyes looking into his.

"Something is coming out... Nidalee... I feel very strange... I... Suck harder!" Nidalee then changed one final time, using her hand to pull back his skin, whilst her head tried to take as much as his shaft as possible into her mouth..and down her throat. Her tongue moved from left to right inside her mouth. Whilst Nidalee's other hand found it's way onto his torso to claw, preparing herself for what she knew was going to be a large load.

Rengar snarled as he came, cum shot out from his member at an alarming rate. More than any human male, it just kept coming and coming. Nidalee couldn't swallow it all as it began to spill out from her mouth, trailing down her chin and dripping on to her body.

_Have to breathe… Have to breath…!_

It wouldn't stop though, so much came out it was unbelievable, coating her in a layer of his essence. His face contorted as it all shot out, a massive roar surging from his maw. Nidalee kept her eyes shut for the duration of his hot load pouring onto her colder skin.

Rubbing his eyes and letting out a lion-like yawn, the Hunter finally relaxed his grip on her head. His dick came out with a loud POP sound, allowing Nidalee to cough and gag on the remainder of his cum.

" Ren..Rengar...oh lords that was...alot.." She raised her hand, and wiped some off of her chest. "Your pheromones are insane.." Nidalee got a surge of something very primal rush through her. Leaning forward again, she licked the head of his member clean, enjoying and savouring the taste.

He looked down at her, she was covered from forehead to her mergers in something white and strange smelling.

"Did I mark you by accident?" He asked, slightly disgusted and slightly numb.

" You uhm...orgasmed, but in a way, I guess you marked me too." She giggled, grabbing the blanket and wiping herself off.

"Orgasmed?" He inquired, scratching the back of his head, "I don't follow. It didn't like it does when I mark my territory, but something definitely came out of me. whatever the hell this white sticky substance is..."

" I'll let your summoner Room-mate explain the most of it to you…But in short, that's what makes a woman pregnant." Nidalee rose up, and placed her hands onto his chest again. " But you don't need to do any of that yet, so in the meantime It's just for fun~" She giggled, giving his chest a small nip with sharp teeth. Her primal instincts getting the better of her.

Suddenly something seemed to click in Rengars head. He looked at her with a sudden realization.

"You do not have one of these," he stated, pointing at his throbbing dick.

Before she could reply, he had gotten low, eye level with her crotch. She tried to cover herself, but he easily brushed her aside.

"What is this bizarre thing?" He asked, poking at her entrance. Nidalee squeaked, this much more sensitive than her breasts.

" It's a vagina… Rengar, you're meant to put yours inside me, simple reproduction…" She giggled, _oh how he was a fool_.

"Even I know that, Nidalee, I just wanted to make sure this was what I assumed it to be," he retorted, tracing his finger around it and investigating it.

Satisfied, he rose to his full height. With a sinister smile, he looked at her.

"Excellent. You are perfect."

" What?" She asked, he was inspecting her? " Perfect for what?" Nidalee titled her head to the side, confused.

"Your strength is immense, your power great, your mind sharp and your beauty in either of your forms is unmatched by any man or beast I have ever seen. You are a perfect mate," he declared.

Taken back, Nidalee smiled. " B-But.." She frowned and crossed her arms over her form. " Cougars mate once. It's for life...I don't think my Pride would allow me to do this, there is already an Alpha Male, and I'm chosen to be with him at the end of the season.." The woman looked over his form, then her own. " Why do you need a Mate, you're a lone wolf.." she then asked.

It looked as though Rengar was about to double over, he laughed so hard. "Oh that is humorous! Are you going to get on all fours and let a beast mount you? Now that I'd happily lose a trophy to watch!"

Suddenly he seemed more menacing as he resumed his height.

"Nidalee, you and I are the greatest hunters on the planet. Our offspring would rule the jungles of Valoran, nothing could contend with them. Not only that, but I know more about you and your pack then you think."

" Agreed, but..you've been following my pack?" Her glare turned stern. " I'll get on all fours either way, actually. No one dares to mount me." Nidalee half growled.

"Of course I've followed your pack, specifically, I've followed you."

His face went in close to hers, his eyes piercing hers.

"I have seen you with your packmates, your 'family' as it were. I've seen your interactions, yes, but I've also seen something else. Your expressions with them. I know you do not feel like you are truly one of them, and I know you know they think the same. You are just as human as you are a beast. On the flip side of it, I have seen you in the matches of the League. As a human, you are looked at as an animal by your fellow species because of your abilities. You do not truly fit in either world. You may try to disagree, but I know the face of one who is alone when I see it. It is the same face I see in my own reflection every day."

she turned her back to him. An annoyed sigh heard. Then out of the blue, the Huntress spun back around, reaching forward and connecting her lips to his own on the edge of his snout.

" I'm the fool now, how did I never Notice..."

"Though both the worlds of men and beasts look at us as outcasts and monsters, I see you as you are, a huntress. The world's greatest huntress. For you, I shall rend armies. I will topple mountains. There is no one more worthy for me, there is no one I desire more." He whispered, nuzzling the side of his head against hers.

" I have one question…" Nidalee pulled away and looked up at Rengar, with a half confused look.

"What is it?" He asked, quietly.

" How did we go from talking about female anatomy to me becoming your mate? And if you have such feelings, why did you try to kill me earlier!? "

He grinned, "I decided to test to see if you'd beg for your life. But look what happened? You stared into my eyes, on the very threshold of death, and all you had was determination. There was not a single twinge of fear in those eyes of yours. I never truly was going to harm you, but that will of yours, it is unbreakable! It was in that moment I knew that I wanted you as mine, that is why I invited you here tonight. As to the anatomy, I will admit, I was rather confused in the beginning. Summoner Badger attempted to teach me about romance, but it was not until you started to let me touch you that I actually understood what was occurring. I am a fast learner, though, and I now have a very good idea as to what I need to do next."

" You're crafty, Rengar, don't ever do it again!" Nidalee nodded, a growl was heard as she looked down, but then back up into him. " Well, If I am truly going to be your mate..then..I guess there is one thing left to do.."

His fangs formed another fanged grin as he suddenly picked her up, her legs on his left arm, her shoulders on his right, he strode down the hallway of the room and made a left.

They were now in his bedroom, the Hunter looked down at her, his face relaxed. She looked at him surprised.

They stood like that for several minutes, before she spoke.

"Rengar, are you going to put me down?"

"I'm not quite sure. Summoner Badger didn't tell me what to do after this. He merely said that, were we to get to this point, I should carry you to my bedroom and proceed from there. I truly wish that he had been more specific." The Huntress hid her face in shame, _poor Badger thought he knew what he was doing_.

" Put me down on the bed, Rengar..then..Then uh do what you think is right.." She said, smiling up at him, hoping he got the idea of things.

He nodded, and did as was told. Placing her down on the bed, he put her head against the wall and allowed her naked lower half to remain hanging off the bed.

"Since you were kind enough use your mouth between my own legs, I see it only fitting I return the favor." He mused, getting on his knees.

She flushed bright pink, " W-Wont your whiskers get in the way?" Nidalee bit her lower lip and placed her hand to cover herself in the meantime. .

He raised an eyebrow, then opened his jaws. Out from his vicious looking fangs rolled an enormous tongue, it easily went a solid 7 inches out from his lips.

"You need not worry. My face doesn't even have to touch you, only my tongue, no?" He asked, though because he hadn't thought to put it back in, it mostly came out as gibberish.

" Uhm...You're meant to stick your - " Nidalee cut herself off and sat up. " How about we skip this bit.."

Suddenly, his ears perked again. He moved close to where her hands covered herself, and moved them away.

"Your scent… It's stirring something..." He whispered. As though acting subconsciously, his eyes closed as his head turned, his tongue moving out and covering her privates with soft licks.

" R-Rengar.." Nidalee bit her lower lip and ran her hand into his mane, his tongue hot and covered the whole of her already wet lips. " That feels..really….good.." She spoke slower now.

"Do you still wish to skip this part?" He asked, his tongue's top curling up and poking the underside of her most sensitive spot.

" Nyah-ah..no..keep..going.." She purred slowly,letting her nails get a better grip of him as she looked down to watch. Rengar could feel her breathing increasing by the second, not to mention her skin was shivering from pleasure.

he continued to lick her slowly. His technique may have been sloppy, but the sheer size of his tongue made up for it. " P-Put your..tongue inside...Rengar!" Nidalee started to squirm from under him, and lent back onto the bed to allow

He gave her an intrigued look, but shrugged. Pushing it out farther, he slowly pressed it between her low lips and forced it in. It was so large he actually had to squeeze it to fit.

" Ren-Rengar!" She yelled out, her jaw lowering and she sat up again, putting both of her hands into his main and push him in further for more. " I'm...this...nyaah!" Nidalee's back arched forward her breasts just above his head as Rengar pleasured her.

He looked at her, it looked as though she were having muscle spasms.

"Nihahee," He tried to speak, his tongue caught inside, "Har hoo hokay?" She looked down, and nodded, " Keep going...please"

He shrugged, but continued as she requested. He slapped his tongue against the inner walls of her body, the tip pumped in and out like a piston. Carefully, he moved his upper lip so that his whiskers would lightly rub against her sensitive skin.

" I'm..I'm" Before the Hunter knew, a strange fluid covered his tongue, it's sent much more powerful, not to mention tasteful. By now, Nidalee had placed one hand behind her from the intensity of her orgasm, her legs shaking and quivering before him. " Oh my.." She breathed heavily, trying to talk again...but failing.

Letting his tongue snap back into his mouth, he shook his head.

"Bizarre, that was much faster than I expected it to be. Was that appropriate?" He asked her.

" wha...what do you mean?"

"Did I do as I was supposed to do? Is that what you wanted to happen?"

She sat back, panting. " Y-Yeah...Woah.." Nidalee flopped backwards onto the bed, putting her hand onto her stomach to control herself.

He licked in between his teeth and over his lips, "Refreshing, I was not expecting such a decadent taste. Is this the same flavor you got from me?"

" Well, I..d-don't think so, I'm sure..you taste different." The Huntress breathed, only now slowing down.

He gave her another long lick and shrugged.

"Satisfying. You have sucked things out of me and I have licked things out of you. Does that conclude our activity?"

Nidalee shook her head, sitting up and moving forward. Resting her forehead on the Hunter's own. With a giggle, she spoke again.

" We have one thing left to do, Rengar, but I don't think it'll work...due too.. uhm.." She looked back down at this still throbbing member. " Your size.." The woman chuckled, running her fingers through the ends of his plaited mane.

"Ah, yes, the part where I stick this inside of you, correct?" He inquired, motioning towards his manhood. It twitched as he looked up and down her form.

" Y-Yeah.." She bit her lip, the sheer size of him putting her off a lot already. _Would he even..fit? _

Standing up to his full height, Rengar gave her a beastly smile as he pushed her on her back. Getting on the bed and leaning on his knees, he moved his thick meat over her. It was so long that it trailed over her sensitive spot, past her stomach, and even allowed the head to move between her breasts.

"It's time then, Huntress, I hope you are prepared," He purred, letting the thick thing twitch again. It must've been horrifying to see it, even if his base was where hers was, the head was only a foot or so from her own chin.

" G-Go slowly..please, otherwise it's really going to hurt.." Nidalee nodded, reaching up to nuzzle his neck. " I'm ready…" She cooed softly.

He nodded, and moved back. Gently, he moved the tip to the small entrance, and began to press it in. Immediately it stopped, barely halfway down the tip.

"It's a tight fit…" He growled, grabbing her legs, "I'll need to hold your legs for leverage."

The woman was already moaning lightly to herself when the tip was being, _forced, _inside of her small hole.

" S-Slower...Rengar..it..hurts.." She muttered, her nails digging into his mane.

"Actually not really, it's just a little bit tight," He replied, then shoved it in.

" Nya-ahh!" Nidalee yelped, biting down onto his shoulder. then let go to talk, sounding in pain. " Rengar! It's too big..be more gentle..it..it really hurts…" She breathed heavily into his ear. Her scent already going through the roof. His own smell heating up too.

He gave her a snarling chuckle as he pushed further in.

"It's so hot and warm! Truly I wish you were longer so that you could take it all! Oh well, it's time to put the rest in, after all, you've almost got the tip!"

Before she could react, he gave a shove, and forced his thickness inside. Miscalculating, however, he pushed deeply in, pressing to the very back of her. The force of which knocking the wind out of her.

" Ahh! Fuck! Rengar!" The woman screamed, feeling unlike anything else. " It..It hurts..Re-Rengar!" Nidalee whimpered, feeling herself ripping. Her breathing was all over the place, pants, moans… Mainly whimpers, the pain..so unreal.

Rengar was surprised at her resilience, she had managed to take the majority his monster cock in, about a foot and a half or so. Suddenly, as he moved, he realized something.

From her entrance, a small trickle of blood was running down his wood. Between her cries, her beauty and her moans, he hadn't even noticed that.

"Nidalee… You're bleeding…" He muttered, somewhat mesmerized.

" N-No wonder why! Y-You're so fuc-"

He didn't take it out, however, he just kept staring at the blood. Suddenly, his member twitched, but, instead of just pulsing, it remained larger.

"Your blood… Your body…" His voice shifted from that of a man to the snarl of an animal. Picking her up by her hips, he stood up. His hands were so large that they could wrap around her sides, his thumbs holding her in place.

Suddenly, he began forcing her up and down on his cock, her weight meaning nothing to the beast in heat.

" N-Nyaaah! Ahh..Rengar.." Nidalee panted, wrapping her fist around a now loose braid of his. The pain...it was turning into pleasure. " Rengar! " The woman's once painful yelps, were now turning into that of bliss and lustful moans. Her pants growing louder, the more the Hunter rhythmically bounced her on his thick member. Was the Huntress now enjoying this pain?

" Oh my..a-aah! d-don't...stop" The Hunteress purred.

He didn't respond, his hands gripped her harder and his arms pulled her up and down faster. Her entire body was in the air, her legs hanging a foot or so off the ground as he continued fucking her like an animal. The only sounds that now filled the room was the Hunter's grunts of pleasure, and the Huntress' yelps of pain, but contrasted to her moans of ecstasy. She could feel his member ripping her.

" Nyaah! Fuck! " Nidalee screamed out once more, her legs attempting to wrap around his torso, giving her more steadiness. " Reng-nyah!" She called out again. By now, her dragging nails must've sent him further into heat, the pain from her pleasure, back into his own.

Tightening his grip on her sides, he pulled her down again, and again, and again. His teeth grinded together as he started to huff and breathe heavier. Finally, he let out a massive roar, and pulled her deeper than she'd been before. His cock twitched as he snarled.

The woman started to whimper once more, not that she even cared by this point, it felt too good to even consider what was going on around her. Her Lover got more aggressive, and Nidalee could feel his claws digging into her as he gripped her tight, meaning only one thing. The Bestial Huntress' threw her head back, Rengar's roar sending shivers down her spine and something exhilarating shooting around her body. The woman lent forward and pressed forehead against Rengar's, letting out another excited scream before him as he climaxed inside her.

With another feral roar, he tugged her on one final time. His head whipped back as his back arched, expanding as much of himself as he could fit. Nidalee too could only throw back her head and scream as he came, his essence shooting itself out of his unbelievably hot cock. Just like before, it just kept coming and coming, and, due to his hands holding her back, it had no where to go but in. Rengar could only keep grunting as he held her on him, his massive load continuing to pump itself inside her now-battered body, his cock blocking anyway for it to leave.

" Mhmn! a-aah~ " Nidalee moaned out, bringing herself forward again to face her mate. He looked down at her, his eyes half closed, his human-esq qualities returning. Letting out a loud yawn, he took her by the arms and lifted her off him.

She winced and couldn't help but let out a gasp as his member was tugged out of her, his cum spilling out of her like an emptying bucket. He took a step towards his bed, and put her down. She could only lay there and pant as he sat down and rubbed his forehead.

"That felt good." He stated, rather blatantly.

" G-Good?" She stammered, rolling onto her side and trying not to focus on the pain between her legs.

She let out a gluk as he poked a claw at her stomach, and more of his extract shot out of her.

"Indeed, better than good. I must admit I've been feeling pressure in my lower half for the past few years, it felt nice to release it."

His eye traced her form, from her heaving breasts to her green eyes. Her stomach was rising and falling repeatedly and her legs were trembling.

"Now, there is one spot I have yet to learn about..." He stated, grinning and letting out a purr as he put his hand on the left side of her rear and squeezed. Nidalee almost instantly slapped his hand away.

" You're not taking that thing anywhere...near there...n-not yet, anyway.." She half growled. Using her hand on his own to pull him down. " But for now..I can teach you the art of cuddling!" The woman giggled rolling over and resting her head into the crook of Rengar's neck.

He raised an eyebrow as he put his hands on her rear and merely rubbed himself against her. He didn't try to go for it, merely enjoyed the sensation of rubbing himself between her lower cheeks.

Letting out a happy purr, only one that he would understand. " Now that we're mated for life.. you have to put up with my needs~" She joked, but continued to snuggle further into the large beast.

"Put up… With your needs? For life?" He asked.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide.

"SUMMONER BADGER!"


End file.
